(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire separation warning system and method, particularly, a warning system that warns of tire separation, using a sensor that senses the air pressure in tires.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Tire separation occurs during vehicle travel due to incorrect mounting or low air pressure (e.g., air pressure below a predetermined threshold) in many cases rather than a defect in the tires themselves. The low air pressure can be checked by the external appearance of the tires or a TPMS (Tire Pressure Monitoring System). However, when the tires are mounted incorrectly, for example, when bolts loosen or there is a problem with the bolts, the driver may not easily recognize low air pressure and unexpected problems may generate during driving of the vehicle.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.